This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. In the current reporting year a total of 12,921 tissue and blood samples were shipped to 51 outside collaborators in 21 states and 1 foreign country. This included 253 samples from African green monkeys, 12,620 samples from rhesus monkeys, 20 samples from pigtailed macaques, and 28 other samples or specimens. An additional 15,522 samples were processed for diagnostic purposes by the Division of Collaborative Research.